Borneo Civil War
South Borneoball Tsardom of Serbiaball ESAball Supported by: Empire of Galiciaball (weapons) Celtic Empireball (weapons) |combatant2 = North Borneoball Supported by: Timorball |commander1 = Krisna Ali Hai Wibowo Budi Sri Raharjo Kai Yun Lin Tao Tirta Iman Purnama Muhamad Bambang Muhamad Chen Mu Krisna Susilo Nikolas Mira II Aleksander Aleksanderson Mikael Rito |commander2 = Nyoman Dwi Li Adi Qiang Gusti Muhammad Ilham Arif Susilo Abdullah Rahman Ju Jian Chin Lin Ibrahim Wei Setiawan Hidayat Cahyo Sulaiman Guanyu Mansur |strength1 = 445,000 |strength2 = 360,000}} is a civil war between North Borneoball and South Borneoball. Timeline How this happen? North Borneoball and South Borneoball were created at the same time. The goal of both countryballs is to create the Republic of Borneo, but these 2 sides can't pick which one is the sole government, so the wages on. 2023 The war started in the date of January 24, 2023, but it was only fought secretly until it's situation goes international. 2024 In February 6, 2024. The North Borneo armies have surronded and take the resources from Samarinda, leaving Samarinda near defendless against the North Borneo armies. The South Borneo government seeks international help to defend Pontianak and liberate Samarinda from losing 2 important cities. Few days after the capture of Samarinda, Serbia starts dropping packages of money and chocolates and jewellery upon the North Borneo cities that support capitalism. They call this the Angkat Cokelat or the Chocolate lift. Many soldiers wanted to go back to their family and deserted. These cities were mostly in the Northern North and were now in open rebellion. (Main Article: 2024 North Bornean Rebels) During February 26, the government of the ESAball officially announced that they officially declare war on the government of North Borneoball. Timor on the other hand, prepares its navy from the island of Seleyar to attack the city of Sebamban and the island of Pulau Laut Barat and to fend off any invaders, which not long after withdrew due to logistical and diplomatic issues. In March 1, the blockade was guarded in the area from Sandakan to Tawau. In March 8, rebellions against communism grows, and creates the North Borneo 2024 rebels In response to the blockade, the North Borneo government has gathered enough resources to strengthen his armies and attack lots of South Borneo naval, and steals some resources from the rainforest of South Borneo. In March 17, as civil war grows more violent. The Asian Unity Organizationball has a poll to wether their organization must help South Borneoball, North Borneoball, or remain neutral. Meanwhile, North Borneo has recently discovered oil and spend most of its budget on military to defend from South Borneoball's armies. In March 31, with the Upper Class states being rebel, all armies have to face the final wave of the armies. Defending the Lower Class States and guarding Kuching at any means. 200,000 sensors sense planes and rebels due to fast technology. The government plans on government-in-exile once the pro-capitalist reaches Kuching. In March, the battle of Sabah was won in the South's favor. The battle of Sarawak had begun, but it would be a lot harder because the rich lower states mainly didn't witness the suffering and weren't as tired as the mainly rural north. Aswell the propoganda fed to the citizens caused them to be loyal to the government. Only a few northern cities accepted the chocolate lift. In July 28, the North Borneo armies manage to camouflage in the jungle, and then attack the South Borneo armies. 2025 In August 19, Palawanball slap embargo with North Borneoball, and Nyoman Dwi stated that the country running is now officially called "terorirst" and Palawanball now supports South Borneoball as the sole government of Borneo. 2026 In January 1, North Borneo armies have massacred South Borneo in response to South Borneo strengthen ties with Palawan, and thus the final wave of the civil war broken. Opinions Countries who support South Borneo as the sole government of Borneo * South Borneoball * * Croatiaball * Newfoundlandball * Celtic Empireball * Southern States of Americaball * Greco-Italiaball * Hong Kongball * Palawanball *Melanesian Federationball Countries who support North Borneo as the sole government of Borneo * North Borneoball * * Iranball Countries who see Borneo divided * Kingdom of Laosball * * *West Indiaball * French Kingdomball * Slovak Empireball * Chiefdom of Lakotahball * Yemenball * Chileball * Krasnoyarskball * Turkestantriangle *Uruguay-South Brazilball Category:Wars Category:Wars after 1000 AD Category:Wars involving North Borneoball Category:Wars involving South Borneoball Category:Wars involving Timor Category:Wars involving ESA Category:Wars involving Serbia